A Different Sort Of Bella (Alt Universe)
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: New Moon PreEclipse. Edward left months later Alice comes to Bella thinking she's dead but she finds out differently. Bella, however, decided to change back to her true self she's not that naive girl the Cullens think she is. Alice soon asks for Bella's help. Will Bells help or will she not read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or its sagas Stephenie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References. 

* * *

**Chapter One**

 **Bell**

Fuckward had fucken left me in a forest after the Baka had broken me. It had taken weeks to heal. Jacob had helped me immensely and I had gotten over the heartbreak. Then I had decided to go cliff diving.

I loved the sea, my heart is part of the sea. Anyway, I decided to cliff dive. No one knew this but, I wasn't completely human I am a merperson, and my mother's side of the family are also merpeople.

My dad however is a mutant. His name is James Logan Howlett. He however doesn't remember me and I haven't gotten the chance to help him remember his mate and me. My mom is his mate. Renee and Charlie aren't my parents at least not my true parents I had made them believe that I was their daughter. My true name is Annabelle Jane Marie Howlett.

I dove into the salty water and soon my crimson tail developed and my crimson seashell bra as my clothes disappeared. The last thing that appeared was my seashell tiara. I swam in the sea for hours speaking, to the sea animals and finding seashells and other pretty things.

When I felt it was time for me to go home I swam to a shallow dry area behind some large rocks and used my Hydro-Thermokinesis ability to dry my body and regain my legs and then walked to my red truck and slowly made my way home. Once I got home I saw a Yellow Porsche in Charlie's driveway. I wondered why she had come back into my life after months of pain. I had realized that Edward wasn't my true mate after all shortly after thinking about it for a while but I still felt pain with them gone.

I walked to the door unlocking it before sighing heavily and opening the door. I walked into Charlie's home looking around for her. Alice was here in the house somewhere I could smell her Strawberry, Lilac scent within the home. I looked in the living room then upstairs, I then looked in the kitchen and there she was.

"Alice to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again just when I was starting to get better with the help of my true friends the ones that don't pick up and leave me on a whim." I asked her with underlying anger hiding my pain.

"Bella, your alive." She whispered looking at me "But how, how are you alive? I saw you jump of the cliffs, a..and you didn't resurface." she asked a blubbering mess.

"Yes I jumped I was cliff diving however, there are things you don't know about me. Things that I was willing to tell your family after you had passed the tests that I had set up, and the thing is you all pretty much did except Edward that is because he showed me he didn't care for me when he refused to change me constantly and then left me with Victoria wanting my head on a silver platter." I whisper yelled "I'm guessing you're here to see if I really died, or because the Baka Edward got himself in trouble thinking I was dead. I will say this however I know I don't belong to him, he's not my mate my blood just sings to him." I said after a moment of thought. "Mates can't hurt each other mentally or physically and they certainly can't leave each other for longer than a couple a weeks." I said having been taught about what a mate was when I was growing up. We have a class called History of the Mythical Beasts and Supernatural is a class that we learn about the Mythical beasts and Supernatural Beings. We learn about the mating instincts and the pull towards your mate.

We also learned of the intense pain that mates suffer if away for too long and that the pain got worse as time went on without your mate. My pain however got better as time went on. My friends had helped me get better. My hair now had teal streaks throughout it, I now wore my leather again and my heels. I no longer felt like I should play the naїve girl. The innocent girl, the girl that was a damsel in distress. I wanted to be myself. My true age is 300 years old but I look to be only 17 or 18.

"Bella I thought you were dead, and Rosalie told Edward and he went to Italy, to the Volturi to be killed. We need to stop him. He thinks your dead." Alice said after I told her were not mates. I growled in frustration.

"Why… Why does he leave me, hurting me in the process, leave me in the fucken woods, and now I have to fucken save his sorry ass, When will I ever get a break in my fucken 300 years." I yelled angrily realizing what I said after a minuet. "Fuck I didn't mean to say how old I was fuck." I screamed. I sighed "Let me pack a bag real quick and then we can go." I said running super speed up the stairs I had already told her how old I was, I just don't care anymore I will make use of my abilities I summoned my bag and then ran to my closet I grabbed Two pairs of leather pants one red and one black, Two crop tops one red and one blue. 2 pairs of matching underwear and bra sets and two of my favorite pairs of my heeled knee length boots.

I then grabbed some blue leather pants a blue crop top and a black matching set of underwear and a bra and some black and red knee high heeled boots. Changing into these clothes quickly. I then threw on my boots, pulled up my teal streaked hair up and then grabbed my black leather jacket throwing it on. After I was done it had taken only a few minutes I then grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs.

Alice looked at me mouth agape, I had to giggle at that because I didn't think I'd ever see that look on her face. I actually had a fashion sense but it wasn't a girly furley sense, mine was leather. I think the thing that got her most was the 5 inch heal I was wearing. Since I made myself act clumsy all the time and didn't wear heels when they were here.

"Well are we going to be leaving or are you going to continue to gawk at me. Also I really hope you didn't buy plane tickets because I have a much faster way to get there." I said as I shrunk my bag and put it into a pocket dimension. Yes I have magical abilities they have been passed down from mother to daughter for a very long time.

"Yes, right we have to go like now what do you mean you have a quicker way to get there then a plane." She asked me snapping out of her transe.

"Well it's one of my abilities apparition. All I'll need you to do is imagine a safe place to appear out of thin air, that is if you want to go this route it will take seconds to get there." I replied to her seeing that I had her full attention.

"Okay that sounds a lot quicker. How do we do this?" She asked me looking at me.

"Like I said before think about the safest place we can land and materialize out of thin air. Somewhere that never has a lot of people around." I said to her grabbing a hold of her arm so I could apparate with her after a few minutes she nodded her head letting me know she had a place in mind. I spun on my heal and we were gone from Charlie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or its sagas Stephenie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **Bells**

We ended up beside a building in an alley which was okay with me. Once we adjusted she told me to run towards the clock tower. I sighed before running as fast as I could. "Don't you fucken dare." I growled dangerously, one of the traits I inherited from my father being half feral mutant. I added speed to my running and literally ran into Edward forcefully pushing him back and breathing slightly faster. My heart wasn't beating that much faster though I still had plenty of energy.

"What in hell's name did you think you were doing Edward Masen Cullen. You know damn well Cullen that I would not be happy about this. Also I won't be dieing that easily ever thanks to genes from my mother and father." Yeah Merpeople are almost indestructible and my father heals way to quick to die from most injuries. Hell a bullet to the skull didn't kill him, but due to the Adamantium metal covering his skeleton the worse that happened was he lost important memories about my mother and I.

"Dannato ragazzo idiota." I muttered looking up at him, He is after all a baka thinking he could kill himself. "So di non essere la tua vera compagna." I said to him I didn't think he knew italian though.

"Bella your alive. Rose told me that Alice had a vision and that you had died. How are you still alive? What are you wearing love?" Edward asked and said as he examined what I was wearing for the first time since I ran into him.

"Well this is what I used to wear before I moved to Forks. The Bella you know isn't real. She is someone I made up. I am Annabelle Jane Marie Howlett and I have been around for a really long time, and this is how I've always been. I would have funcken told you, if you had fucken took the time to pass my tests and had stop denying me the change news flash I wouldn't have been changed or lost my fucken soul. Newsflash I am almost indestructible there are few things that can kill me. I heal to fast for the venom of a vampire to change me." I whisper yelled at him.

I waited to see his reaction after a while of seeing his blank face I screeched this was getting me nowhere. He's always had a way off pissing me off. I tapped into my power and let my eyes glow with the crimson light that my powers made possible. Growling a bit as I smelled others approaching.

I looked over at the people I sensed approaching and saw three cloaked figures and Alice.

"Tu chi sei?" I asked one of the cloaked figures in Italian looking towards them "Sono Annabelle." I told them in Italian.

"Mi chiamo Jane e questo è Demetri." The one I now knew as Jane said I nodded.

"Piacere di conoscerti, Jane e Demetri." Edward pulled me close glaring at the vampires that had shown up.

"Well since my mate is alive we'll be leaving now tell your masters that I won't be exposing us since I no longer want to die." Edward told Jane and Demetri starting to pull me away. Jane stopped him though.

"No you won't be leaving yet Master Aro ordered us to bring you to the throne room. He says it's about important matters. We will take you to him." She said giving him a creepy smile that gave me slight chills.

"Non ho un problema con questo, e non sono questo compagno idiota del vampiro." I responded to her, looking back towards her as I tried to pry my arm from Edward's grasp. She nodded giggling a little bit to herself and started to lead us through the hidden tunnels through the ancient clock tower. We got to an area were we had to drop down. Jane went first telling me she would catch me. I sighed looking down and allowing myself to drop and fall right into her arms even though I didn't need to be caught.

She continued to lead us through the hidden tunnels. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell the three kings. Would I let Aro read me maybe. What will Marcus see in my links and bonds. I knew for certain that he would see Fuckward wasn't my mate at least not my true mate. If anything I'm Edwards singer but I will not be allowing him to drain me for fucks sake I much enjoy living even if I'm already 300 years old.

My older sisters Megan and Izzy would be so proud of me not letting him drain me. Hmm maybe I should schedule a family get together.

Oh I still need to help my father gain his memories back. I can project memories and open-blocks in others mind with just a thought, and will have to help heal the dent in his skull. My sisters would need to help me with that task though.

It took about thirty minutes and fifty seconds to get to a set of double doors. Jane knocked on the doors and waited for the kings to tell her to come in yeah I heard them with my super hearing. We followed Jane into the huge throne room room, I could smell smooth leather, Old paper, mint chocolate and vanilla as I walked into the room I wanted to rub into that scent and roll around in it and I felt myself being pulled to them, the kings. It was a warm pull where my heart was.

I knew exactly what it was, but I had never felt it until now that is. I had only heard of it, it was the mating pull and I groaned and tried to pull away from Edward again but his grip stayed strong and tight. I growled in irritation and looked towards the kings with pleading eyes.

"Well Jane we sent you to bring one back with you and you bring three. So this is the human our dear Edward wanted to die for his human mate." Aro said looking at us all. Caius gives me a glare with a sour expression on his face. While Marcus looks at me as if he's looking into my soul a look of disinterest on his face. Aro however is not put off by his brothers he simple takes a tight hold of Edwards hand. "Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty how can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asks Edward. I sighed getting a little tired of repeating myself. Edward winces at Aro's grip.

"It's not without great effort." Edward replies to my mate Aro but no one here knows that they are mine but me.

"Non sono il compagno di questo idiota vampiro." I repeated myself for the third time this day. "E io non sono umano." I said after a heartbeat "Questo idiota non poteva lasciarmi dolore se lo fossi." I muttered shortly after. I rubbed at my arm in embarrassment. Yeah I'm fluent in italian.

"Cosa intendi per la tua non umana cara Bella? Hai un cuore che batte e senti odore umano." Aro asked me intriguing.

"Intendo esattamente quello che dico, ho 300 anni. Sono mezzo mutante e mezzo sirena." I responded to him looking into his eyes.

"May I?" He asked holding out his hand to me to take a hold of.

"Of Course you may. Potrebbe volerci un minuetto per farti leggere comunque." I told him grabbing his hand as I extended my shields to include only him I didn't want Dickward to get a read on me. "Per favore, non permettere che tu possa leggermi per favore amico? Dopo questo, noi quattro potremmo parlare da soli?" I asked the kings looking at the three kings. I got the slightest nod from Aro and Caius Marcus however seemed to be literally looking through my soul with an emotion on his face that I couldn't place.

"Simply amazing I can't read you at all. Let's see if you can block all our gifts Jane, Alec." Aro called and the two vampires came into view "Jane if you please." He asked her first.

"Yes master Aro." Jane said before concentrating on me "This might hurt just a bit." She said looking the slightest bit apologetic. I nodded letting her know I understood I knew she knew exactly what I had said to Marcus, Aro and Caius. She said the command for her gift and I waited a few seconds for the pain I knew would come but instead it never came.

It was now Alec's turn I saw black mist slowly leave his hands as he concentrated it slowly made its way towards me I waited a few minutes as it came towards me I noticed a slight shimmer as my shield made itself known shimmering and glittering in the light of the room the mist just kept colliding with it and looking as if a dance was happening between the mist and shield but never actually making it through.

"Amazing and such a beautiful shield you have there my dear. Even as a human you have control of your gifts." Aro told me looking into my chocolate brown eyes with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Caius though was still looking at me with a sour look but I could see an underlining amusement in his eyes. I smile at Caius but I know he probably doesn't know what I am to him quit yet.

"I need to talk to the beautiful Isabella in private Dametri, Jane please escort the lovely Cullens out of here." Aro asked looking towards the door he then grabs my hand again. "Fratelli, portiamolo in biblioteca, la bella Isabella ha alcune informazioni importanti per noi." Aro says leading me towards another door in the room hidden behind Caius' throne. Aro picked me up cradling me like a bride and went vampire speed down a couple hallways, once we get to a lavish office and library he places me down on my feet.

"So my dear what is it,cccc the information you are burning to tell us? I only got bits and pieces from you." Aro asked me after a moment, I knew that he had only been able to read exactly what I allowed him to view. I threw my shield around the room scanning for people who would try to eavesdrop on our conversation I didn't sense anyone but I did leave my shield around the four of us to muffle our voices.

"Well you see, I wasn't kidding when I said I was 300 years old that is how old I really am even if I look to be in between 17 and 19. You see I am not human, yes I have blood flowing through my veins. I will tell you I'm as hard to kill as you maybe even harder as I have accelerated healing and can literally regrow limbs. I can also develop a whole new body with just a single cell or drop of blood if it's necessary it all depends how strong my will to live is." I told them looking each of them in the eyes with no fear. "Vampire venom dose nothing to me except for hurt like hell, because my body heals to quickly for it to take effect. On to other things I'm not Baka Edwards mate he couldn't have left me for almost a year if I was. Also Aro the reason you couldn't get the best read on me is because of my shield you only got the information I allowed you to I expanded my shield over you allowing you in. The reason I asked you not to let on you could read me is because Edward has been trying to fight my shield and get into my mind but he has failed all my tests every time he denied me the change even if it won't work I mean in theory if more than one vampire were to get enough venom into me it may be possible but only if I were to allow it and if these said vampires were my mates." I told them knowing deep in my gut they wouldn't use this information against me. "If you are curious what I am, Well I am part mutant my father is the one known as The Wolverine who resides in New York. But my mother resides in the sea living within the sea a part of me resides, The heart of the sea resides in me, It resides in my kind." I say making a little riddle.

* * *

 ** **Authors Note****

 **Who are You? = Tu chi sei?**

 **I am Annabelle = Sono Annabelle**

 **Damn You Idiot boy = Dannato ragazzo idiota**

 **I know I'm not your true mate = So di non essere la tua vera compagna**

 **My name is Jane and this is Demetri. = Mi chiamo Jane e questo è Demetri.**

 **Nice to meet you Jane and Demetri. = Piacere di conoscerti, Jane e Demetri.**

 **I don't have a problem with this, and I'm not this idiot vampire's mate. = Non ho un problema con questo, e non sono questo compagno idiota del vampiro.**

 **I'm not this idiot vampire's mate. = Non sono il compagno di questo idiota vampiro.**

 **And I'm not human. = E io non sono umano.**

 **This idiot couldn't leave me in pain if I was. = Questo idiota non poteva lasciarmi dolore se lo fossi.**

 **What do you mean your not human dear Bella? You have a beating heart and you smell human. = Cosa intendi per la tua non umana cara Bella? Hai un cuore che batte e senti odore umano.**

 **I mean exactly what I say, I am 300 years old. I am half mutant and half mermaid. = Intendo esattamente quello che dico, ho 300 anni. Sono mezzo mutante e mezzo sirena.**

 **It may take a minuet for you to get a read on me though. = Potrebbe volerci un minuetto per farti leggere comunque.**

 **After this could the four of us talk alone mate? = Dopo questo, noi quattro potremmo parlare da soli?**

 **Please don't let on that you can read me please mate. = Per favore, non permettere che tu possa leggermi per favore amico.**

 **Brothers let's take this to the library the beautiful Isabella has some important information for us. = Fratelli, portiamolo in biblioteca, la bella Isabella ha alcune informazioni importanti per noi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or its sagas Stephenie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

"Your brother Marcus should be able to tell you who I am to you three and one other by the name of Major. The one by the name of Captain is one of my grandfathers and Carlisle it my grandfather on my mothers side. However can you figure out my little riddle figure out what I am because it's not human and help me rid myself of a persistent Cullen. Eddyboy thinks I'm his mate, his true mate but, you see it is not so for if he was he would not have left me in a fucken forest where I was lost and he would not have been able to deal with the separation for half a year. However now that I have met my true mates and the pain is still in my heart even with Eddyboy here. However my heart has also began to feel fuller at the same time as I feel the pain. The pain is not from Edward it's from the missing Major." I said putting two and two together for I knew these three were my mates even if they themselves knew not I also figured out the Major Jasper Whitlock was my final one and that is why the pain is still there because he isn't here. My feral beast wanted them to put it together quickly along with my mermaid side. See my mind is similar to Jasper's I have what you call a split personnel. There are six Bella's in here. Isabell, Izzy, Isa, Anna, Annabelle and Belle are the six.

I think that this happened the same night that my family was almost killed by Stryker. My mom had used her cloning power to clone herself on that night when she heard someone was coming to kill us more precisely her and we escaped to the sea. With my older brothers teleportation power their a year apart but had been born the same day but on different years. Astral twins they are called but they don't share a soul. Anyway that same night I had lost my father and my father thought we were dead.

My grandfather's don't know my brothers and I exist. I was a little bit surprised that Grandpa Carlisle couldn't put the dots together but I think it was partly my fault he couldn't.

Grandpa Peter doesn't know about us either. Grandpa Peter is my mother's Father. Grandpa Carlisle is my mother's grandfather. I have been debating on telling them the truth. I don't know where Grandpa Peter is though I hadn't came across him yet. After a few heartbeats I made my decision I would tell them I would also let Rose know she was my Aunt, and Esme know she was Also my Aunt by blood. Alice is my cousin though through my father's side along with Emmet being my uncle on dad's side.

"Sooo, have you figured it out yet, Aro,Marcus,Caius. Have you figured out what I am and who I am to you three plus one other." I asked looking at the kings with a sly smile. I was really hoping they had figured it out. Marcus had this huge smile on his face I knew he knew the truth due to his gift to see bonds. But it didn't look like the other two had gotten it yet I sighed nodding to Marcus letting him know that I knew he would figure it out.

"You guys are taking a really long time to figure it out maybe this will help song is said to lure sailors to us through their lust even if we don't mean to lure them. The only safe places to sing is under the sea or in water or with other supernaturals around. As our song does not work on them." I sent into their mind through our mate link. I giggled at the looks on Caius and Aro's faces once I sent the thought to them. I watched as they put two and two together before they got wide smiles on their faces. I heard them whisper the word mine. I giggled and mentally counted down starting with 10, but I only made it to 8 before they had me embraced in their arms.

"You are ours, no ones but ours." Aro said possessively, I nodded to him.

"I am yours as you are mine, however you mustn't forget the Major. He is my final mate and I need all my mates to stay grounded as my magic grows stronger, magic I inherited from my mother. If I don't stay grounded I could become very dangerous my feral Izzy will take over completely if I don't have you all and I will no longer have sense. Unfortunately due to an event that happened when I was young I gained multi personnel there are six of us in one mind however at the same time there's separate minds. Kinda like Jasper Whitlock and The Major, Izzy is my Major in a sense, however the Major and Jasper are our mates. But anyway I figure I should tell you but I will leave it a mystery what their names are I will however tell you I am Annabelle right now. I'm the main personnel the original at the moment." I tell the kings they look unsure how to take the news. That there are six of me and that they are mated to the Major and me making our mating a five person mating technically a ten person mating counting my multi personalities. I just give them a giant smile before I hear commotion coming from the throne chamber. I sigh time to get dickward of my ass.

"So what are we going to do with a certain Cullen who only wants because I'm his singer. God and I didn't even use my siren song on him hell it wouldn't of even worked if I had." I growl out looking at the kings for any ideas something is telling me I can't kill him. Suddenly I feel my eye glaze over as I get thrown into a vision damn it this doesn't happen all the time but when it does it makes me feel dizzy with all the information. I subconsciously grabbed onto my closest mate tightly, I wasn't sure for sure who it was because I wasn't seeing reality at the moment I was seeing the vision.

* * *

 ** _Vision_**

 ** _A woman with red hair and pink frosted tips was looking towards a teen well someone who looked to be a teen who had bronze hair a golden eyes. She was in what looked to be a throne room._**

 ** _"Hello mate my name is Jasmin, Jasmin Mary Howlett what is your name I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Jasmin asked the bronzed hair man._**

 ** _"Hello Jasmin, I'm Edward, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." Edward responded looking enchanted by the red head._**

 ** _"Well it's a pleasure to meet you mate. I love your golden eyes." Jasmin said to Edward before she leaned up gave him a chase kiss._**

 ** _Vision end_**

* * *

I groand grabbing my head after a moment I sighed and Isabelle decided to take over. "Sorry my loves a vision decided to come to me and I have to go pick someone up. I will be right back." I said slipping out of their hold and tuning on my heal apprating to an alcove. I didn't realize however that one of my mates had grabbed onto me at the last second until we landed in the sea alcove I was about to jump into the water when I heard a throat clearing. I looked getting ready to tweak some mortals memory when I noticed that the person definitely wasn't mortal at least not anymore it was my mate Caius. I sighed wondering why he had grabbed me at the last minute.

"Why my dear Caius did you grab onto me as I was appraiting away from the castle, You are now on Mako Island of the coast of Australia." I said knowing he was going to ask where we were. "I wanted to do this during a more romantic time but I'll have to do it now because I know you don't want to be left here while I go get my sister. Am I right? you came with me to keep me protected." I asked him.

"You are an observant one aren't you. May I ask what just happened to land us on this island, that is such a distance from where we were before." He asked looking me over maybe to make sure I wasn't injured.

"Well, that my dear is called apparition." I said looking him over making sure the trip didn't injure him. "Anyway I wanted our first kiss to be shared romantically, however if you plan on going with me I have to share the breath of the sea with you and the only way to do that is through a kiss." I told him walking with a sway of my hips towards him and wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. I slowly lean in as he places his hands on my hips.

I smiled at him as he moved the last few centimeters connecting our lips I sighed happily as we kissed, I tightened my arms pulling my legs up and wrapping them around his waist he was taken by surprise but quickly got into the game. Well not a game but still he figured out what to do his hands on my ass as we kissed until I needed air.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." I said blushing a little. "Now all you have to do is jump into the sea and trust me okay?" I asked him looking him into his slightly violet eyes yeah the magic changes eye color slightly.

"Okay dear I will trust you and do as you ask for without trust a true mating can't work and won't last." Caius responded to me. I smiled and nodded before jumping into the water I felt myself changing after the change finished I looked towards him waiting. He took a deep unneeded breath and followed me into the water. His new tail is so beautiful it is violet with a few crimson scales on it, that explains why his eyes gained a violet color. He looks so sexy like this not to say he didn't look sexy before but damn he looks so hot and his long pale blonde hair was just floating around him his also gained violet streaks throughout it.

It sucks that I was on a mission to retrieve Jasmine to free myself from her lovely mate's clutches. I so need to use my ability to change the scent of my blood so that it no longer called to him.

My own crimson tail now had a couple violet scales on it. A mermaid's or merman's tail gains a couple scales the color of their mates tail once they meet them and if their mate had or gained a tail of their own.


End file.
